Chance
by WingedWolf121
Summary: David/Kurt. David sees Kurt walking across campus, and takes the oppurtunity to finally point out to his old crush that he has far more sex appeal than a penguin.


**A/N: Well, Dear Near Scary was the one who originally made me adore Davurt, but this is my first time actually writing rather than reviewing. This is also the first bit of glee fan fiction I've posted in awhile, because I just haven't been thinking in that fandom much. Hopefully it isn't too terrible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Obviously. **

David is walking across the NYU campus. It's an ordinary day. Somewhat cloudy, a bit windy, and David is hauling three textbooks over campus.

Then-and he will swear this to the end of his days-the clouds open up, and a beam of sunlight illuminates Kurt Hummel, also walking across campus. Kurt isn't hauling textbooks in his arms, as he has a very fashionable shoulder bag which bulges with books.

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt!" Kurt looks over, appearing vaguely startled. David, huffing and puffing because these textbooks weigh a _ton_, rushes over to him.

"David?" A spot of warmth blooms as he realizes that Kurt remembers him, despite the fact that they haven't spoken in years.

"Yeah!" David realizes that he has no idea what he should say now. Luckily, Kurt actually has "social skills", something David has attempted to find within himself for years and still failed to achieve.

"Do you want to go get coffee?" Kurt smiles at him as he asks.

They meet for coffee surprisingly often. David sort of wishes they didn't, because this is how the train wreck that was Kurt and Blaine started, and at the same time is thrilled to be, because this is how Blaine got into Kurt's pants. They bitch about classes-David is getting a degree in humanities and Kurt is prepping himself to go on Broadway. They reminisce about the good old days.

To his surprise, Kurt has stayed in touch with a scary number of people from his old glee club. He eventually asks how.

"Well, Finn's in Lima." Kurt shrugs. "So Rachel is with him, and that also gives me access to Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Will." David isn't particularly surprised that Rachel Berry never got out of Lima. Pipes meant nothing if you were insufferable.

David himself has kept in touch with a bunch of the Warblers, but only through face book. Wes of course he still talks to often, but Wes is his best friend. Besides, he goes to a college in the same state.

"Yeah, Thad's at UFC getting a degree in engineering, Wes is at Ithaca, and Nick's engaged." Kurt raises his eyebrows.

"Oh? To whom?"

"This guy named Chris. He's a really awesome dude." Kurt blinks.

"Hmm. Did I miss out on any more gay boys at Dalton?" David takes this as the perfect opportunity to tell Kurt something he wanted to ages ago.

"Dude, half the school had a crush on you." Kurt's mouth drops open. David laughs, a bit awkwardly. "Yeah, Thad wanted to ask you out as soon as he'd seen you spying, regardless of what school you were from, and I remember Nick spending like, two hours in my room once debating whether or not to slip bad poetry under your door. Oh, and Jeff was just…" David shakes his head. "I think he drew five pictures of you in charcoal. They were really good pictures, but they ruined Wes's sheets. He wanted to kill all of them."

"Wait, there were boys who liked me?" Kurt looks affronted. "Nobody asked me out my whole time at Dalton!"

"Well, Blaine." David grimaces. "At first he told everyone not to bother you because you were sensitive and might not take it well, then the word spread that you liked Blaine, and nobody was going to take on Blaine."

"I wish they had." Kurt mutters. David wishes so too.

"Yeah, but Blaine was a rockstar. All the warblers knew not to piss him off, and the rest thought you were way out of their league." David had thought both. Kurt tsks.

"I thought Blaine was the only one. I mean, I know I was blinded by my gay Yoda, but I have the sex appeal of a penguin." There's bit of bitterness in Kurt's words. David shakes his head rapidly.

"Believe me, you don't. I mean, you have a lot of sex appeal. There were like, fifteen guys that met in my and Wes's rooms to talk about how awesome you were. Every Friday." Kurt's mouth opens.

"You said that was the Polo club!" David smiles sheepishly. "Why your rooms?"

"Well, um…" David looks down, and tries to pretend his heart isn't in his throat. "I was chairman." Kurt looks startled. "It was my job to collect names of new members and report on how possessive Blaine was, to see if we could get away with shooting you longing looks at meals."

"You had a crush on me?" David nods. "You never said a word!"

"You don't move on your best friend's boyfriend, dude." David considers. "And Blaine had enough clout to get me off the council, or at least endanger my position. Wes would have stuck up for me. And the whole out of league thing."

"_I_ don't think you're out of my league." Kurt grumbles. "Fucking Blaine."

"At least you paid him back." Their breakup had been the most spectacular thing David had ever seen. Wes had even refrained from haranguing Kurt for storming into practice, slapping Blaine, and belting a slightly edited version of Lily Allen's "Fuck you" at the top of his lungs, at Blaine, who looked terrified. Wes had merely high fived David under the table.

"That was, in retrospect, very overdramatic." Kurt replies. "Though I wondered why so many Warblers applauded."

"The Kurt Hummel Admirer's Club had a great following in the Warblers." David says with a shrug. Kurt eyes him.

"Still, Blaine said you had a girlfriend, and I assumed you were straight."

"Until I met you, I thought I was." David grins at one memory. "There were several boys in our club who felt the same." Kurt exhales a breath, looking annoyed. David thinks it's justified-finding out while in college that throughout high school there was an entire club of guys (plus the boys who weren't in the club, and David knew for a fact there were at least five) who worshipped the ground you walked on must be irritating.

"Are you dating anyone now?" Kurt asks.

"Nah." Really, David hasn't dated anyone since he broke up with his pre-Kurt girlfriend. Being one of the few admirers who got to actually do more than admire Kurt from afar had meant he'd had a chance to fall harder. Emphasis on the hard.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in going to a café with me?" Kurt smiles, and he looks _nervous_. Why, David can't imagine, since he's been fantasizing about serenading Kurt since two weeks after meeting him. "I'm not dating anyone either, and since we both plan on staying in New York, and you did say you used to like me…"

"I'd love to." David wonders if the explaining why they should do something is a Blaine-relationship syndrome, or simple insecurity. Not that the two weren't closely linked. "I'd _really_ love to."

The café is charming and the food is excellent, even if David isn't entirely sure what he ordered. Kurt is the one who speaks French and Japanese and Mandarin and Korean and a whole host of languages David doesn't have the memory for. He barely passed Latin at Dalton.

On the whole it's a delightful date. Afterwards, when David walks Kurt to his dorm because he's a Dalton Boy and Dalton Boys are gentlemen, he kisses him.

Best. Kiss. Ever. For someone who claims to not have had a single good relationship in high school, Kurt knows what he's doing. He waves at David, who at that point is dazed and can only feel his tingling lips, and ducks into the dorm.

David rushes home to tell the face book group. (Yes, they did create a face book group. That way the several boys at McKinley who admitted that Kurt was hot needed somewhere to go)

The responses are overwhelming, especially as no one has seen Kurt in years.

_Dude! You rule!_ Nick, despite being engaged and not stupid enough to spend his whole life waiting on Kurt, still checks into the group sometimes. What David finds entertaining is that his fiancé does too.

_Holy shit. _Thad is probably in simply shock.

_I may have to kill you now, and take over your body in a skin suit. Address please? _That was one of their more entertaining members.

_Aaargh. Should've gone after him when he became legal. _Jeremiah wasn't the most surprising member of the group, but he was an active one. It made everyone cackle behind their hands at having gotten a one up on Blaine. Even if Blaine didn't realize it.

_Fucking. Finally. Dude, hold on to him or I will drive from Ithaca to NYU just to kick your ass. And no more pining._ Wes, who is actually straight and who thinks Kurt is awesome even if he did interrupt practice and bring in outlandish ideas, is a member just to keep an eye on things. He, after all, had to listen to David's pining, and Nick's bad poetry, and the debates over Kurt's lips versus Kurt's ass. He probably has a right to kick David's ass if he screws this up.

_Excellent. Proceed to buy him dark chocolate of the highest possible caliber. Should this turn out like the hobbit, your testicles are forfeit._ No one knows who that member is. Whenever someone tries to click the profile, their computer crashes. In fact, no one can figure out how they were even able to get in since David and Wes, who manage it, didn't send them an invite or approve them.

Whoever it is, he/she/it scares the hell out of David.

Nevertheless, he takes the advice of _The Tigress_ and buys Kurt chocolate. Kurt giggles and links their arms and they go for Chinese food in another place where Kurt chats with the waiter in their own language, and it's actually amazing food.

To prove that despite not having the voice of an angel and fifteen languages, he knows how to show a guy a good time, David drags Kurt to his favorite pizza place, where there's karaoke. They duet. By the end of the date Kurt is laughing as he hangs off David's arm, and his face is flushed.

"You know, you would make an amazing boyfriend." Kurt smiles at him. David thinks the night air must be intoxicating, because he feels light headed too.

"I was going to say the same thing to you." Kurt laughs and kisses him and all of a sudden they're going steady, and headed back to David's dorm. Someone, most likely either Wes or _The Tigress_ has taken care of David's roommate.

David thinks that he could spend the rest of his life with Kurt, and though he's known that since Dalton, this is the first time that's ever been anywhere near his grasp.

**Line break**

David is the one who proposes. It's when they're just walking across campus, and Kurt is laughing about how he never has to take a final exam again and he's going to audition for Broadway soon, and they reach the right place. Then he twists, gets down on one knee, and asks.

Kurt's response "_Yes! If you didn't get a move on, I was going to figure out some way to ask you!"_ is of course, put on the face book wall. Everyone is overjoyed. Jeremiah offers them free socks, since now he owns a really nice store. Wes is relieved, and says its about time. _The Tigress _states approval, which relieves David for no reason because seriously, who the fuck is that?

Most of them demand he post wedding pictures, and bemoan their lack of a chance.

David logs off feeling smug. Kurt is curled up in bed with a copy of some magazine where there's a story about Quinn-Kurt isn't the only one who's going places-and his engagement ring glitters on his finger.

Life is awesome.

**A/N: Okay, so last night I had this dream where Kurt and Wes and David and Blaine were at a Hogwartsish school but it was in the mountains and Blaine was a douche so Kurt hung out with Wes and David and for some reason he have to dive into a pool of water to get a broomstick that belonged to a teacher who vaguely resembled Rita Skeeter and he had gillyweed and got the broomstick and Dumbledore was like "yeah, that's my boi!" and Hermione went in and slapped Blaine and Wes, David, and Kurt formed a new unholy trinity and walked in slow motion back into the house where Blaine was sitting being like "wtf Hermione?" while the first bit of "This is War" by 30 seconds to mars played and then David and Kurt made out. **

**It was a weird dream. But I woke up and had to write David/Kurt. Now I have to go eat breakfast. **


End file.
